


Cold Feet

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Josh is worried Aidan has cold feet.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Cold Feet  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Aidan Waite/Josh Levison  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 283  
>  **Summary:** Josh is worried Aidan has cold feet.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 10](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2109737.html) at 
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/823504/823504_original.jpg)

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Josh’s voice trembled as he stared into Aidan’s eyes.

Aidan’s grin was infectious. “Don’t tell me you’re having cold feet.” 

“Absolutely not.” Josh shrugged. “I’m just wondering if you are.”

A look of confusion began to spread across Aidan’s face. “I don’t understand. Why would you think that I have cold feet?”

“It’s just that... I can’t...” Josh began to stammer before he quickly cleared his throat and tried again. “Us living together started as an experiment to see if a vampire and a werewolf could live a life together among humans. But this... what we’re doing today changes everything. And I...”

Aidan’s grin was back as he moved closer until their bodies touched. “Take a deep breath.” He waited until Josh had did as he asked before he continued, “I’m only going to say this once.... And then I’ll say it again every day for the rest of our lives.” As he spoke he lowered his head, their foreheads touching, and began to whisper, “From the moment we met you made my life better, you made me better and I can’t imagine being without you ever again.” He raised his head to look into Josh’s eyes, his hands cupped his face. “Don’t ever doubt how special you are or how much I love you. We’re in this together.” He traced Josh’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. “Okay?”

Josh nodded his head all worry forgotten as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Aidan’s. “You and me.”

“Always.” Aidan’s voice was husky with emotion as he grabbed Josh’s hand and began to lead him from the room towards their waiting future.


End file.
